Ignore
by Bored.Easy
Summary: Dave's getting lectured by Bro, but is his mind really on the subject at hand? I think not. Stridercest.


**I don't own Homestuck.  
**

**This is the first thing I've ever posted, so please try to be nice or at the very least polite. I'd have rated this T but when alluding to incest it's rather iffy, yeah? Tell me what you think please, I was thinking about adding to this and seeing if people like it seemed the best way to decide if I should. Thank you.**

* * *

Your breath quickens _(shit he can probably hear it, can't he?)_ and you feel like your cheeks are on fire. Right now you're hoping to hell that he'll put them both down to you being upset over him being angry at you. And yeah, you were a bit in the beginning, Bro's your idol and being scolded by him is fucking embarrassing.

But being so close to him _(barely any space at all, you can feel his heat)_ and almost _feeling_ the way his voice lowers in his anger _(would he sound like that during...?)_ is doing things to you that you swear you'll die in shame of later.

Standing there in your ironic heart-patterned boxers only increases your embarrassment and you _know_ what the heat in your lower stomach means.

You hold your breath for a second and as casually as you can you tilt your head away so you can at least make an attempt to stave off your reaction to him. It helps a little and you relax only marginally because you're still getting fucking aroused.

Damn if that doesn't annoy Bro, though.

His hand is up at your chin faster than a weeaboo at an anime con, -"Don't ignore me, Dave."- and you can feel the calluses on his hands _(it just made it that much hotter, that you have something so little in common)_ as he tilts your head towards him.  
Your breathing hitches and picks up from where you'd just got it somewhat steady and you silently curse your stupid body. Bro pulls his hand away but leaves it in the general area, pointer finger sticking out from a fist like he's some mother hen scolding a child _(and you subconsciously note the way everything he does is just _so fucking ironic_)_.

Bro resumes his lecture on whatever the fuck you've done wrong now, but the con_ (pro?)_ of his former action is that he's hunched over, closer than he was before and you can feel the heat of his breath on your mouth, smell the slight sweetness that's so inherently Bro that you barely hold back a shiver and your mouth drops open slightly, already starting to fill with saliva, like he's the best kind of cake after months of obsessive dieting.

He must see something's off with you because he pauses, and your eyes snap away from his lips, hopefully before he noticed where your attention was drawn. You arch an eyebrow in question, the meaning behind it obvious. He continues then, satisfied that he's got your attention.

The warmth in your stomach has spread down to your crotch and the heat in your cheeks feels like it scalds. Your fingers and toes start to curl up as you begin to harden and you press back against the wall. _Shitshitshit_, he's going to notice for sure. You bite your lip hoping that the pain will help you focus on not popping a stiffy over your fucking bro, especially not when you're standing right in front of him.

You're a little ashamed and a shit load of embarrassed at yourself _(not as much as you will be when you lock yourself in your room, you're seriously sick dave)_ but that only make you harder, and your eyes start to lose some of their wideness as you try imagining _anything_ that will make it go away.

Bro's voice _(you weren't listening to words anymore)_ stops altogether and you almost sigh in relief at the fact that you can now abscond, but you aren't _that_ stupid. Opening your eyes _(you can't remember when they'd slipped closed)_ you notice immediately that he hasn't stopped because he's finished and horror hits like a cow after a tornado. His head's positioned so that his eyes are fixed firmly on your tented boxers, his mouth has been left open _(probably mid-sentence, you think faintly)_ and even for you, his face is unreadable.

You tense instantly while trying to seem nonchalant, as if everything's normal, and you thank fuck that your shades keep nearly half your face covered. Stifling a burst of what is surely hysterical laughter _(you've made _Bro_ speechless)_, you regulate your breathing. Relaxing your hands, you look up at Bro and tilt your chin towards your room.

"We done here, Bro?" Keeping your voice steady and bored-sounding is a challenge that you try to win and you succeed mostly, the words coming out only slightly strained.

Like he was an old computer waiting to be rebooted and those words were all he needed; Bro steps back quickly while bringing his hands down to his sides. His face is a little more easy to read now that it's only the blankness that means he's thinking, instead of one you've never seen. Still it makes you nervous that he's actually thinking and your fingers start to tap out a beat on your leg before you can stop them. You can't tell for sure but you just _know_ his eye's are taking in every move you make.

"Ignoring me, lil' bro?" He drawls, sounding casual as fuck and if you didn't know him so well you'd believe it. He's angry because he thinks you've been fantasizing about something or someone while he'd been lecturing you, and you're a little relieved _(disappointed?)_ that his first thought isn't that you were turned on by him.

You now have a choice, Dave. You can either tell Bro the truth and be labelled an incestous freak by him and probably kicked out, or you can take whatever punishment he gives you for doing something you know he hatesafter he rebuked you for it. It's not a hard decision; you'd do anything so long as you can stay so close to him and know that he loves you, even if it _is_ only as his little brother. You love him too much not to.

Releasing a huff of a laugh from out your nose, you slap on an irrelevant grin and prepare yourself for whatever punishment Bro decides on.

"You _are_ only telling me stuff I've heard before, Bro," Your grin widens and your hands go to your hips in an imitation of defiance. Casual, casual. "It gets boring after a while, y'know?"


End file.
